


I'll Be Your Morning, You'll Be My Night

by mirantastic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crown Prince Sirius, M/M, Stable Boy Remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirantastic/pseuds/mirantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black is the heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Hogsmeade, but he's fed up with the terrible morals of the King and Queen, his parents.</p><p>Remus Lupin is a stableboy at the castle, working for the very people he hates the most in the world. </p><p>What will result from the meeting of these two boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Morning, You'll Be My Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a multi-chapter story, so I hope that it's enjoyable to read! I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post each chapter but I'll try to be quick! 
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what you think! Thank you for reading! :)

Sirius Black was not a morning person.

He could hear the knock on the door from his servant telling him that it was time to wake up, but he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed for a few more moments. In spite of this, he managed to open his eyes and pull himself out of his bed. Although he did enjoy rebelling against his parents, he was not in the mood to be yelled at this early in the morning.

Yawning, he got dressed and headed out the door to the Great Hall where his parents would be waiting for him. 

As he arrived to the breakfast table, he was taken to his seat by one of their servants. His parents were seated at the head of the table and Sirius to their right side. The remainder of the table was filled with courtiers, visiting lords, and his brother, Regulus. 

Sirius was the Crown Prince and heir to the throne of Hogsmeade. His parents were cruel rulers who cared more about their own wardrobes than the welfare of their people. His brother was no different, witnessing his parents’ atrocities with not so much as a blink of his eyes. 

Sirius despised the lot of them. He could not approve of monarchs who ruled by the means of stepping on others. More than once, he relayed these feelings to his parents who had either simply ignored his words, or told him that he would understand as he grew older.

Well I’m older now, thought Sirius. And you are both still terrible people. 

“Sirius,” the Queen snapped. “What do you think you’re doing, sitting there with such an unpleasant expression on your face? As the next king of Hogsmeade, you are expected to behave in a proper manner and this is not acceptable.”

“Yes, mother.” Sirius replied, thinking how great it would be if a bird were to swoop into the hall at that moment and poop right on his mother’s head.

The Queen smiled at him, but he knew that there was no fondness towards him within that smile. It was simply a hollow gesture to give the impression to the visiting lords that there existed a strong relationship within the ruling family. 

“I expect to see you in the drawing room at half past three this afternoon,” she continued, still wearing the fake smile. “Your father, the King, and I have some important news for you.”

Oh no. 

*

At half past three that afternoon, Sirius begrudgingly made his way towards the drawing room. As soon as his mother said those words over breakfast, he knew that today would be a terrible day.

All through the morning and early afternoon he carried this sense of foreboding of what was to come. His mind was trying to go through all the possibilities of what this “news” might be, and none of the options were good.  
When he arrived in the drawing room, he found his parents sitting side-by-side across the room. After they saw him enter the room, his father beckoned him closer with an authoritative wave of his hand. 

“My son,” his father began as Sirius took his seat, “now that you are of age, the time has come for you to find a suitable bride.”

Sirius’ heart dropped. He began, “well, I think it might take a while for me to find someone that I—”

“We’ve already found someone for you.” His father interrupted. “Her name is Princess Elisaveta. She is the son of the king of Durmstrang, a very wealthy country to the east. She will be arriving at Hogwarts in a few days, so you will be able to meet her before your marriage.”

“But—” Sirius tried to argue, but his mother cut him off. 

“That’s all we will say on this subject until the girl arrives,” she said sternly. “Now your father and I have urgent business to attend to, and as such we will ask you to please leave us.”

Before he could even try to say anything more, he was shuffled out of the room by a number of footmen and the doors to the drawing room were closed in his face. 

*

Most people would probably hate waking up before dawn, but it was one of the things Remus Lupin liked best about his job. It really felt like morning, the air crisp and refreshing, the world just starting to wake up after a night’s sleep. 

As he trudged past the forest on his way to the stables, he could just see the sunrise through the trees. He smiled to himself. Remus had always loved the sunrise, ever since he was a little boy. His father always would tell him that the reason the sun painted the sky every morning was so that there could be colour in the world. 

Continuing on his way to work, he glanced up at the castle to his left. The smile immediately vanished from his face. The King, Queen, Princes, and Princesses must look like very fine and good people to many people who gaze upon them. But Remus knew the truth that lay underneath their fancy clothing and grand ballrooms. He had seen the real horrors those people were capable of committing. 

He shuddered and took a deep breath, walking the rest of the way to his workplace. However, when he saw his boss, Mr. Bryce, waiting for him to arrive with a nasty expression on his face, he knew today was not going to be a good day.

*

Remus barely had time to squeeze in a bit of bread for lunch before Mr. Bryce was at his throat again to get back to work. What had him in such a bad mood today, he could not say. What he did know was that his legs were going to hurt like hell later that night from all the running around. 

“Remus!” He heard Mr. Bryce’s voice call from over by the east garden. 

Oh great, not again, Remus thought to himself before answering, “Yes, Mr. Bryce?”

“Why isn’t there anyone tending to the horses?” He barked, sounding greatly aggravated. “Get over there and do your job!”

“Yes, Mr. Bryce.” Remus was beginning to think that that was going to be the only thing he would be able to say in a few years, his mouth getting too used to saying it nearly a thousand times a day.

When he entered what was supposed to be the empty stables, he heard a strange sound coming from the corner of the room.

Thinking that it might be a wild animal that found its way inside, Remus grabbed a broom and approached the dark shape making the sounds with caution. 

As he got closer, he realized that this dark shape was not a wild animal at all, but rather a person. 

This wasn’t just any person, however. The heir to the throne of Hogsmeade was crying in the corner of his stables.

*

With his parents literally closing the doors on any sort of conversation about his engagement, Sirius had enough. He commanded the footmen to leave him alone, and walked as quickly as he could out of the castle. A few lords and ladies attempted to stop him to make conversation but he walked right past them. He’d leave the apologies to his parents.

As soon as he walked out of the front doors he felt better. Just being out from under his parents’ roof felt slightly like freedom, but he knew as long as he was in this country that he was owned by them. 

How nice it must be for commoners, Sirius thought. If they want to leave home, they can simply move away to the next village, and they never have to deal with their parents again. 

He tried walking through the garden to calm down, but the flowers only reminded him of the pattern on his mother’s dress while she delivered the terrible news. 

Sirius wasn’t quite sure why this was upsetting him so much. His parents governed every part of his life already, and it’s not like he didn’t know that they would eventually marry him off to a wealthy princess.

He just thought that he would get more time, with him barely being of age. He also was under the impression that he would get a choice between a few eligible brides. But Sirius realized now that it was a misguided thing for him to think. When had his parent’s ever cared about his opinion?

Feeling himself getting too emotional, he made his way towards the stables. Riding always managed to calm him down when he was upset.

He starting brightening up when he got into the stables and could smell the horses. “Hello?” He called out, searching around for an attendant. 

“Is anybody in here?” He asked, slightly panicked now. 

Nobody answered.

He tried opening some of the gates behind which the horses stood, but they would not open without the key. The key, the key. Where is the fucking key???

Sirius could not believe this was happening. How was he supposed to calm down now? Nothing was going right for him today, it seemed. Perhaps he did some very bad things in a past life. 

He really did not need this right now. Overwhelmed with frustration and anger about his current situation, he began to shed tears. 

No, I can’t cry, he thought. Being brought up as a future monarch, it was engrained in him not to cry in public, lest he be seen as a weak ruler. But seeing as there was no one in the barn at that moment, and that he physically could not contain his tears, he decided not to fight them.

He crumpled against the wall and fell down to his knees, bawling. He didn’t know how long he had been crying for, it seemed like his tears did not want to stop. But all of a sudden, he heard footsteps and he froze.

“Your Royal Highness?” he heard a small voice ask.

Sirius looked up from his hands and saw a young boy about the same age as himself with slightly scruffy brown hair and a concerned expression on his face.

“Are you alright?” the boy asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Sirius wiped his tears and attempted to stand up, but failed to do so and ended up falling right back onto the ground.

He saw the boy stifle a laugh behind his hand. If my parents saw him do that, he would be fired on the spot, Sirius thought.

“Yes, it’s laughable isn’t it,” he remarked. “I must not look too princely right now.”

The boy instantly sobered and launched into a chorus of apologies. Sirius felt horrible seeing this boy look so terrified of him. It reminded him that he would soon be in possession of absolute power over the lives of other people. 

“Whoa, calm down! It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize so much.” Sirius responded. 

“I’m sorry, Your Royal Highness,” the boy said one more time.

“And you don’t have to call me that. You can call me Sirius. What’s your name?” Sirius found himself growing quickly interested in this servant brave enough to laugh at someone who could quite legally have his head chopped off. 

The boy looked startled at Sirius’ request. “My name is R-Remus. Remus Lupin.” Remus stuttered.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Remus.” Sirius smiled. He realized he still had tears on his face, and then remembered the reasons why he was crying in the first place. 

“Say, Remus,” he started. “Do you think it’s ungrateful of me to wish I wasn’t a prince?”

“I suppose that depends on why you wish that, Your Ro— I mean, Sirius.” 

“I don’t know if you know this, Remus, but my parents aren’t exactly saints.” He started.”

“Believe me, I know.” Remus muttered, almost to himself. Sirius didn’t even want to imagine what might have been done to this boy for him to have such an expression on his face. It made him sick to his stomach that his family was the cause of it. 

“I hate to think I’m a part of a system so oppressive and terrible to so many people. I hate that my parents don’t respect me enough to make my own decisions, and that even if they did, I still wouldn’t get to choose my life for myself.” 

He knew he was saying too much, but now that the words were coming out, he couldn’t seem to stop them. “I wish that I could leave and never come back, start a new life for myself and choose my own destiny.”

Quiet. Sirius was beginning to realize his mistake, saying these things to a complete stranger, who could very well sell this information to rival states and risk turning this country into a war zone. But then Remus replied, “So why don’t you?”

“Huh?” He questioned, “what do you mean, I couldn’t actually— I wouldn’t know how to—” He sputtered.

Remus looked at him kindly, “I mean if you’re so unhappy where you are and if running away is really want you want, isn’t it in your best interest to do it?”

“I suppose you’re right, Remus.” He replied. “But not today, I think,” He said, laughing. Trying once again, he succeeded in bringing himself to his feet. “Now,” He started, reviving the purpose of his coming there. “I was wondering if you could please prepare one of the horses for me to ride.”

“Of course, Sirius.” Remus replied dutifully, as he walked to retrieve the nearest horse. “If you have any trouble, please do come and let me know and I will take care of it to the best of my ability.”

“Thank you, Remus.” Sirius smiled, “I might just have to take you up on that.” He wasn’t quite sure if he was talking about horses anymore.


End file.
